Field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) and programmable logic devices (PLDs) have been used in data communication and telecommunication systems. Conventional PLDs and FPGAs have a predetermined number of non-configurable blocks, where each block performs a pre-determined function. Some currently-available CPLD products comprise arrays of logic cells. On high-density CPLD products, memory modules may be included. The memory module is usually limited to SRAM.
Conventional PLD devices and methods have several drawbacks, such as footprint requirements on a circuit board, limited speed and limited data processing capabilities.